Dream State
by Kairi PureHeart
Summary: Clary cant figure out what it real and what isn't, but what will happen when her demon brother Sebastian is able to hurt her in her dreams
1. Chapter 1

The life drained from my body as my murder left me bloody on my bed, I should have notice something was wrong sooner, but I didn't, they say your past comes back to haunt you I guess my did more, mine made me take my last breath.

I was in my bed waiting and willing sleep to come but it didn't come so eager tonight. I could feel that something was off, something was wrong and when I noticed it. I looked around my room and noticed nothing was in place everything was different like someone searched the place then put it back together. It was just past midnight and I was about to get up and see if they had found what I prayed they wouldn't and that's when I heard it.

The cold winter's breeze embracing my room filling it with a cold dark aroma, slight creaks in the floor boards etching closer to my door the slight turn on the rusted old door knob. My breathing hitched and my heart rate quickened. I hadn't moved a muscle fear took over me and I was paralyzed. I could feel the hot wet breath on my neck my eyes were shut but I still knew who was there, why they were there. I was just about to open my eyes when a sharp and quick pain flooded through my body and my eyes turning back into darkness the last words that were ever spoken to were….I WIN !

A howling scream awakes me from my dream. My body starts to tremble and my tears start leaving stains on my face, I can't help it but I continue to scream. Sweat covering every inch of my body I instinctively started rocking back and forth until I'm surrounded by strong lean arms holding me against a firm chest. I was now struggling against the firm tight grip around me until I could smell the faint smell of mangoes and relaxed into Jace. My breathing relaxed and I was slowly drifting back to sleep when I heard a voice, a familiar voice coming from behind me. I feared to turn the voice sent shivers down my spine, my heart rate was rising and my breathing became heavy. Jace must have notice this because his grip became tighter around me almost too tight. The pressure was getting too hard against my ribs and air was becoming scarce. The hot wet breath was back on me and my dream came rushing back. I could see the flashes of light reflecting off the blade slowly tracing up beside me.

"It's just a dream Clary, Just a dream" I repeated to myself quietly but not quite enough for them to hear.

"Is it Clarissa, is it really though" the voice hissed in my ear sending terror rushing across my body.

I could feel the cold sharp blade slowing stabbing in the throat and blood trickling down my throat, I let out another howling scream when the blade was just about to be slashed across my throat, but something else stopped that from happening , I was now been called and was been shaken.

"Clary, Clary wake up, Clary it's just a dream, Clary" the urgency and worry in the voice heighten and repeated itself.

I awake again with tears on my face, sweat soaking my body, trembling in fear only this time I could feel the blood and pain in my neck. A warm and thick liquid sliding across my sweat cloaked skin. Am I awake or am I asleep? Which is real? I can't even tell if I am still dreaming.

"Clary" the voice repeat again filled with concern.

"He's back" words erupted from my mouth before I could filter want I was saying. I noticed I was still rocking myself back and forth when he spoke again.

"Who?" concern had left his voice and curiosity took its place.

"Sebastian" the name tasted like vinegar. I looked up into golden eyes and all the curiosity and concern was gone, leaving he eyes with hate and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft emerald green glass flowed across the ground making it look like water. The golden sunset shone across the grass. I looked across the grass to see a girl with fiery red hair-Clary, she was wearing a white flowing dress that went just passed her knees. The next thing i noticed that there was 2 little children dancing with her, a young boy with emerald eyes and golden hair and a young girl with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Suddenly the sky turn black and the grass shriveled up and died. Clary and the children were running towards me with fearful expressions on their faces. I tried to move towards them but my feet wouldn't move, i was stuck my arms reaching out for them but before they got to me blood spread across and soaked into their pure white clothing. Howling screams echoed across the field.

I awoke from my dream by Clary's agonizing screams, she had been have nightmares for the past week and screaming the most horrifying screams i have ever heard.

"Clary, Clary wake up, Clary it's just a dream, Clary" the urgency and worry in my voice heighten with every word. tonight was different something was definitely wrong, blood started sliding down her smooth skin. Did i do that? Did she do that? How did that happen? That hasn't happened before in her nightmares. She awoke with tears on her face, sweat soaking her body and she was trembling in fear. the emotion on her face was pure horror.

"Clary" my voice repeat again filled with concern, why was she scared

"He's back" her voice shook and her heart rate and breathing quickened.

"Who?"curiosity flowed through my question. i wanted to know who could make her so scared

"Sebastian" that single word left her mouth and the only emotion that could be detected in my face was hate and anger. What he did to her, what he did to me, we thought he was dead but if he is back bring it on i would give my life to protect my Clary from any danger.

"Jace" a soft voice tore me away from my thoughts about HIM. I looked down to see terrified emerald eyes stare into mine. My thoughts were now about Clary and how scared and worried she must be, i pulled her onto my lap and held her in a tight and warm embrace. She began to cry into the crook of my neck.

"It's ok angel i wont let anything hurt you not now not ever, I Love You Clary" i whisper into her ear and her sobs lessen.

"But how can you protect me from my dreams?" seriousness, and horror stricken words left her lips and i felt her body tense.

"When there is a will there is a way my love" i couldn't tell her i have no idea how i could save her from her dreams, instead i just kissed her cheeks, eyes, nose, temple, jaw then finally her lips. She started to smile against my lips which caused me to smile as well. I wipe away her tears with my thumb and cupped the side of her face. She instantly leaned into my touch, her breathing and heart rate became normal again but i could still tell she was still scared.

"Hey wanna do something fun?" she looked up at me grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, but what its the middle of the night" i took her hand and raced out of our room all the way to the kitchen.

"Jace, what are we doing here?" she asked a little bit confused, which made me grin even more. i took the whip cream and cold water out of the fridge and walked up to her, she started taking small steps back every time i took a step forward.

"Jace, what are you doing?" hits of worry were detected in her voice, i guess i should tell her my evil plan now.

"We have to go get Max he will know whats going on" she walked with me to Max's door, we walked into his room and i crouched down next to a sleeping Max.

"Max, wake up come on buddy, wake up, Maximillion wake up" i shook him gently until he was awake. Max was now 15 years old and him and i still play tricks every month or so when Maryse and Robert leave to go to the Clave.

"Jace, by the angel, what are y-" he finally saw what i was holding in my hand and started to get a mischievous grin. "Oh, i see what we are doing and i see you brought Cla-" Max just froze mid sentence i followed his gaze to Clary who was only wear one of my old shirts the just made it passed her bum.

"Max, focus please, Clary baby" i turned to look at her " could you please maybe put on some pants honey" i could see the slight blush forming on her cheeks as she looked down and realized.

"oh um yeah good idea" she replied back to me and headed for the door, i could still see Max's hot gaze on her. She peaked out the down and looked around but as she bent down slightly the shirt rode up to reveal her panties, i looked back at Max who eyes looked but ready to pop out.

Once she was gone i slapped Max up the back of the head.

"ouch what was that for"

"um i dont know maybe staring at my girlfriend and drooling at her bareness"

"i wasnt drooling i was thinking"

"oh yeah about what?" Max started to get a faint but of blush forming around his face.

"what would happen if a gusted of wind came through but i guess it didnt have to be a gust of wind after all" with that i slapped him even harder up the back of the head.

"OUCH, it really hurts"

" Good, now stop undressing my girlfriend with your eyes and start plan Get blacks back.


End file.
